duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMEX-06 The Super King!! DueKing Pack Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 6th DMEX set in the OCG, DMEX-06 The Super King!! DueKing Pack. dmex6-dk1.jpg|MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge - DK1/DK6 dmex6-dk2a.jpg|Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice - DK2a/DK6 dmex6-dk2b.jpg|Neverlast, Destiny Adoration - DK2b/DK6 dmex6-dk3.jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader - DK3/DK6 dmex6-dk4.jpg|Jhot Gun Joragon - DK4/DK6 dmex6-dk5.jpg|Kirazeus Savark - DK5/DK6 dmex6-dk6.jpg|卍 De Szark 卍 - DK6/DK6 dmex6-1a.jpg|Batogaiheart, Explosive King Sword - 1a/98 dmex6-1b.jpg|Batogaiginga, Explosive King Deluxe - 1b/98 dmex6-2a.jpg|Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ - 2a/98 dmex6-2b.jpg|Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden - 2b/98 dmex6-3.jpg|Blacking the Johnny - 3/98 dmex6-4.jpg|Dreadzone, Overwhelming Invasion - 4/98 dmex6-5.jpg|Bolshack Dogiragon - 5/98 dmex6-6.jpg|Redzone, Roaring Invasion - 6/98 dmex6-7.jpg|Jolly the Johnny Joe - 7/98 dmex6-8.jpg|Miradante Twelve, Time Pope - 8/98 dmex6-9.jpg|Puchohenza, Mia Moja - 9/98 dmex6-10.jpg|Neo Milzam, Miracle Elemental - 10/98 dmex6-11.jpg|Ragnarok, the Watch - 11/98 dmex6-12.jpg|Sanmax, S-Rank Tribe - 12/98 dmex6-13.jpg|Hunbolt, Demonic Holy Spirit - 13/98 dmex6-14.jpg|Hayabusaryu, Dragon Ninja - 14/98 dmex6-15.jpg|Dondon Shower Now - 15/98 dmex6-16.jpg|Shishio Kaiser, Explosive Ruins - 16/98 dmex6-17.jpg|Danganoh, Super Special Q - 17/98 dmex6-18.jpg|Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 - 18/98 dmex6-19.jpg|Marshall Crawler - 19/98 dmex6-20.jpg|Gustav Albussar - 20/98 dmex6-21.jpg|Crossfire, Millionaire - 21/98 dmex6-22.jpg|Gaimusou, Angry Hero - 22/98 dmex6-23.jpg|Ryusei the Earth - 23/98 dmex6-24.jpg|Medicalar Cobalt Kaiser / Eyed Wise Shutter - 24/98 dmex6-25.jpg|The Gnum, Shooting Sonic - 25/98 dmex6-26.jpg|Juranokill, Roaring World King / Jurassic Howl - 26/98 dmex6-27.jpg|Lulufura, Sound Elemental - 27/98 dmex6-28.jpg|Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God - 28/98 dmex6-29.jpg|Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental - 29/98 dmex6-30.jpg|Darth Sith K, Dark Armor - 30/98 dmex6-31.jpg|Vogaiga, Darma - 31/98 dmex6-32.jpg|Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge - 32/98 dmex6-33.jpg|Gyogyou, Revolutionkind - 33/98 dmex6-34.jpg|Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution - 34/98 dmex6-35.jpg|Kenzan Charger - 35/98 dmex6-36.jpg|Melge No Man / "Now, this is my only wish" - 36/98 dmex6-37.jpg|Nasuloscha, Flashy Doll - 37/98 dmex6-38.jpg|Do Red, Tyrant Sonic - 38/98 dmex6-39.jpg|Mikuru, Future Faerie / Miracle Brain - 39/98 dmex6-40.jpg|Haraguro X, Dragon Edge Girl Group - 40/98 dmex6-41.jpg|Goth Loli Jenny - 41/98 dmex6-42.jpg|Bloody Typhoon - 42/98 dmex6-43.jpg|Enik=Aku, Imen - 43/98 dmex6-44.jpg|Vice Kaiser Zeta, the Vengeance - 44/98 dmex6-45.jpg|Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon - 45/98 dmex6-46.jpg|Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge - 46/98 dmex6-47.jpg|Arcadia Spark - 47/98 dmex6-48.jpg|Valkyrie Lupia, Sky Lord Dragonmech - 48/98 dmex6-49.jpg|Prometheus, Splash Axe - 49/98 dmex6-50.jpg|Sarutobi Giant, Dolge - 50/98 dmex6-51.jpg|Analith, Cyber Armor - 51/98 dmex6-52.jpg|Jack Alcadeias, Dark Gaia - 52/98 dmex6-53.jpg|Mendelssohn - 53/98 dmex6-54.jpg|Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge - 54/98 dmex6-55.jpg|Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental - 55/98 dmex6-56.jpg|Heaven's Gate - 56/98 dmex6-57.jpg|Dragon's Sign - 57/98 dmex6-58.jpg|Oriotis Judge - 58/98 dmex6-59.jpg|Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D - 59/98 dmex6-60.jpg|Cyber I Choice - 60/98 dmex6-61.jpg|Switch Reincarnation - 61/98 dmex6-62.jpg|Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D - 62/98 dmex6-63.jpg|Tigernitro, Explosive Devil - 63/98 dmex6-64.jpg|Bash, Misfortune Demon 34 - 64/98 dmex6-65.jpg|Dupoiz, Darma - 65/98 dmex6-66.jpg|Death Gate, Gate of Hell - 66/98 dmex6-67.jpg|The Mach, Lightning Sonic - 67/98 dmex6-68.jpg|Great Sonic - 68/98 dmex6-69.jpg|Iron Fist of Revolution - 69/98 dmex6-70a.jpg|Euru=Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins - 70a/98 dmex6-70b.jpg|Rejiru=Euru=Bucca, Mystery Ruinskind - 70b/98 dmex6-71.jpg|Euru=Bucca, Antique Dragon Ruins - 71/98 dmex6-72.jpg|Blossom Shower - 72/98 dmex6-73.jpg|Team Doremi's Light Spirit Go! - 73/98 dmex6-74.jpg|Prelude of Horror - 74/98 dmex6-75.jpg|Raiden, Lightfang Ninja - 75/98 dmex6-76.jpg|Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D - 76/98 dmex6-77.jpg|Onikamas, Strange Flow - 77/98 dmex6-78.jpg|Aquan Jr.'s Delivery - 78/98 dmex6-79.jpg|Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian - 79/98 dmex6-80.jpg|Jenny, the Suicide Doll - 80/98 dmex6-81.jpg|Scale of Life and Death - 81/98 dmex6-82.jpg|Gatling, Sonic - 82/98 dmex6-83.jpg|Valchuris, Dragon Armored - 83/98 dmex6-84.jpg|Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie - 84/98 dmex6-85.jpg|Makunoka and Nukunoka, Double Chance - 85/98 dmex6-86.jpg|Revolution Taiman - 86/98 dmex6-87.jpg|Rainbow Spark - 87/98 dmex6-88.jpg|Dorhakaba, Final Forbidden Delta - 88/98 dmex6-89.jpg|Sol Habaki, Apocalyptic Sage - 89/98 dmex6-90.jpg|Cyber Tune - 90/98 dmex6-91.jpg|Gripage, Darma - 91/98 dmex6-92.jpg|The Red, Lightning Sonic - 92/98 dmex6-93.jpg|Topgear, Start Dash - 93/98 dmex6-94.jpg|Yadoc, Beast Army - 94/98 dmex6-95.jpg|Faerie Miracle - 95/98 dmex6-96.jpg|Faerie Life - 96/98 dmex6-97.jpg|Doremi, Time 1 - 97/98 dmex6-98.jpg|Brain Touch - 98/98 dmex6-dk1.jpg|MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge DK1/DK6 dmex6-dk2a.jpg|Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice DK2a/DK6 dmex6-dk2b.jpg|Neverlast, Destiny Adoration DK2b/DK6 dmex6-dk3.jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader DK3/DK6 dmex6-dk4.jpg|Jhot Gun Joragon DK4/DK6 dmex6-dk5.jpg|Kirazeus Savark DK5/DK6 dmex6-dk6.jpg|卍 De Szark 卍 DK6/DK6 dmex6-1a.jpg|Batogaiheart, Explosive King Sword 1a/98 dmex6-1b.jpg|Batogaiginga, Explosive King Deluxe 1b/98 dmex6-2a.jpg|Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ 2a/98 dmex6-2b.jpg|Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden 2b/98 dmex6-3.jpg|Blacking the Johnny 3/98 dmex6-4.jpg|Dreadzone, Overwhelming Invasion 4/98 dmex6-5.jpg|Bolshack Dogiragon 5/98 dmex6-6.jpg|Redzone, Roaring Invasion 6/98 dmex6-7.jpg|Jolly the Johnny Joe 7/98 dmex6-8.jpg|Miradante Twelve, Time Pope 8/98 dmex6-9.jpg|Puchohenza, Mia Moja 9/98 dmex6-10.jpg|Neo Milzam, Miracle Elemental 10/98 dmex6-11.jpg|Ragnarok, the Watch 11/98 dmex6-12.jpg|Sanmax, S-Rank Tribe 12/98 dmex6-13.jpg|Hunbolt, Demonic Holy Spirit 13/98 dmex6-14.jpg|Hayabusaryu, Dragon Ninja 14/98 dmex6-15.jpg|Dondon Shower Now 15/98 dmex6-16.jpg|Shishio Kaiser, Explosive Ruins 16/98 dmex6-17.jpg|Danganoh, Super Special Q 17/98 dmex6-18.jpg|Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 18/98 dmex6-19.jpg|Marshall Crawler 19/98 dmex6-20.jpg|Gustav Albussar 20/98 dmex6-21.jpg|Crossfire, Millionaire 21/98 dmex6-22.jpg|Gaimusou, Angry Hero 22/98 dmex6-23.jpg|Ryusei the Earth 23/98 dmex6-24.jpg|Medicalar Cobalt Kaiser / Eyed Wise Shutter 24/98 dmex6-25.jpg|The Gnum, Shooting Sonic 25/98 dmex6-26.jpg|Juranokill, Roaring World King / Jurassic Howl 26/98 dmex6-27.jpg|Lulufura, Sound Elemental 27/98 dmex6-28.jpg|Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God 28/98 dmex6-29.jpg|Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental 29/98 dmex6-30.jpg|Darth Sith K, Dark Armor 30/98 dmex6-31.jpg|Vogaiga, Darma 31/98 dmex6-32.jpg|Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge 32/98 dmex6-33.jpg|Gyogyou, Revolutionkind 33/98 dmex6-34.jpg|Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution 34/98 dmex6-35.jpg|Kenzan Charger 35/98 dmex6-36.jpg|Melge No Man / "Now, this is my only wish" 36/98 dmex6-37.jpg|Nasuloscha, Flashy Doll 37/98 dmex6-38.jpg|Do Red, Tyrant Sonic 38/98 dmex6-39.jpg|Mikuru, Future Faerie / Miracle Brain 39/98 dmex6-40.jpg|Haraguro X, Dragon Edge Girl Group 40/98 dmex6-41.jpg|Goth Loli Jenny 41/98 dmex6-42.jpg|Bloody Typhoon 42/98 dmex6-43.jpg|Enik=Aku, Imen 43/98 dmex6-44.jpg|Vice Kaiser Zeta, the Vengeance 44/98 dmex6-45.jpg|Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon 45/98 dmex6-46.jpg|Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge 46/98 dmex6-47.jpg|Arcadia Spark 47/98 dmex6-48.jpg|Valkyrie Lupia, Sky Lord Dragonmech 48/98 dmex6-49.jpg|Prometheus, Splash Axe 49/98 dmex6-50.jpg|Sarutobi Giant, Dolge 50/98 dmex6-51.jpg|Analith, Cyber Armor 51/98 dmex6-52.jpg|Jack Alcadeias, Dark Gaia 52/98 dmex6-53.jpg|Mendelssohn 53/98 dmex6-54.jpg|Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge 54/98 dmex6-55.jpg|Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental 55/98 dmex6-56.jpg|Heaven's Gate 56/98 dmex6-57.jpg|Dragon's Sign 57/98 dmex6-58.jpg|Oriotis Judge 58/98 dmex6-59.jpg|Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D 59/98 dmex6-60.jpg|Cyber I Choice 60/98 dmex6-61.jpg|Switch Reincarnation 61/98 dmex6-62.jpg|Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D 62/98 dmex6-63.jpg|Tigernitro, Explosive Devil 63/98 dmex6-64.jpg|Bash, Misfortune Demon 34 64/98 dmex6-65.jpg|Dupoiz, Darma 65/98 dmex6-66.jpg|Death Gate, Gate of Hell 66/98 dmex6-67.jpg|The Mach, Lightning Sonic 67/98 dmex6-68.jpg|Great Sonic 68/98 dmex6-69.jpg|Iron Fist of Revolution 69/98 dmex6-70a.jpg|Euru=Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins 70a/98 dmex6-70b.jpg|Rejiru=Euru=Bucca, Mystery Ruinskind 70b/98 dmex6-71.jpg|Euru=Bucca, Antique Dragon Ruins 71/98 dmex6-72.jpg|Blossom Shower 72/98 dmex6-73.jpg|Team Doremi's Light Spirit Go! 73/98 dmex6-74.jpg|Prelude of Horror 74/98 dmex6-75.jpg|Raiden, Lightfang Ninja 75/98 dmex6-76.jpg|Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D 76/98 dmex6-77.jpg|Onikamas, Strange Flow 77/98 dmex6-78.jpg|Aquan Jr.'s Delivery 78/98 dmex6-79.jpg|Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian 79/98 dmex6-80.jpg|Jenny, the Suicide Doll 80/98 dmex6-81.jpg|Scale of Life and Death 81/98 dmex6-82.jpg|Gatling, Sonic 82/98 dmex6-83.jpg|Valchuris, Dragon Armored 83/98 dmex6-84.jpg|Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie 84/98 dmex6-85.jpg|Makunoka and Nukunoka, Double Chance 85/98 dmex6-86.jpg|Revolution Taiman 86/98 dmex6-87.jpg|Rainbow Spark 87/98 dmex6-88.jpg|Dorhakaba, Final Forbidden Delta 88/98 dmex6-89.jpg|Sol Habaki, Apocalyptic Sage 89/98 dmex6-90.jpg|Cyber Tune 90/98 dmex6-91.jpg|Gripage, Darma 91/98 dmex6-92.jpg|The Red, Lightning Sonic 92/98 dmex6-93.jpg|Topgear, Start Dash 93/98 dmex6-94.jpg|Yadoc, Beast Army 94/98 dmex6-95.jpg|Faerie Miracle 95/98 dmex6-96.jpg|Faerie Life 96/98 dmex6-97.jpg|Doremi, Time 1 97/98 dmex6-98.jpg|Brain Touch 98/98 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries